LawLu Corace - Hospital Visit
by gone-to-ao3
Summary: Prompt: Your OTP's first child feels sick suddenly one night. Person B panics a bit, but Person A suggest them to take the child to the ER. The child gets scared by the sight and sounds of the injured/sick people. Imagine your OTP comforting the child, distracting them and taking care of them until the child is discharged or allowed out the hospital.


**Prompt: Your OTP's first child feels sick suddenly one night. Person B panics a bit, but Person A suggest them to take the child to the ER. The child gets scared by the sight and sounds of the injured/sick people. Imagine your OTP comforting the child, distracting them and taking care of them until the child is discharged or allowed out the hospital.**

 **Pairing: LawLu**

 **Anime: One Piece**

 **Contains: Fluff, Parent LawLu, Child, Sick/Illness, OC (Original Character)**

 **Authors Notes: N/A**

It was on a Saturday night that Luffy and Law were sat on a hospital bed with their son, Corace, sprawled over their laps. Luffy's fingers softly tangled themselves in the boy's blue-tinted hair as the young one slowly drifted asleep.

Earlier on the 7 year old was playing with the family's pet kitten when all of a sudden he started feeling unwell. He had slowly lost the energy to move and due to that he was unable to get up in time before starting to cough violently, leading him to then throw up.

Of course Luffy, being the over protective parent, panicked hard. The adult started rushing around the room, flailing his arms about as he called for Law to come quickly. The cat was startled away and the child started crying as he was in obvious pain.

Law heard all the commotion and fast walked into the room. The smell of sick caught the oldest adult's attention as he carefully scooped Corace up into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Luffy, go get him a towel." He turned to the over dramatic man.

As Luffy sped away upstairs to grab a towel, Law brushed away Corace's fringe and felt the little one's forehead. Luffy soon came back he started to clean up the sick from the carpet, then using the towel to wipe the sick away from the boy's mouth.

"What should we do?" Luffy asked worryingly, looking at Corace the same way.

"He's got a fever so I think we should take him to the hospital."

The younger adult nodded sternly and guided them both outside and into the car. Corace was curled up and still sobbing against Law's chest, which only made Luffy worry more as his knuckles turned white at the forceful grip he had on the steering wheel, wishing that he could go faster.

With his eyes pinned to the road, he almost didn't notice the soft touch that was stroking his knuckles. For a brief few seconds he looked away and at Law.

"Calm down, he'll be alright."

Luffy's gaze lowered to the child on his lap who was slowly falling asleep, occasionally stuttering and sniffing and sighed.

"Okay yeah. He'll be fine. He's tough." The man nodded, returning his attention back to the road where he was about to turn off into the hospital car park.

About an hour went by and Corace had been woken up in order to be checked by Dr. Chopper who was evidently Luffy's old school friend and still is to this day. Law had told him what had happened at home and Chopper had suggested placing him in a drip until whatever was in his system was flushed out.

Once on the drip, both Law and Luffy were expecting Corace to fall asleep again but something was keeping him up.

The look of terror was painted on the young one's face and the fear was confirmed when the drip's monitor started beeping and scared Corace so much he started crying. Luffy rushed over to him and picked him up slightly so he could place himself against the bed so Corace could sit on his lap facing forwards. Law's warm hands soothed the boy until Chopper arrived to turn the monitor off and he calmed down but still not enough to fall asleep.

It was very late and normally Corace would fall straight asleep by this time of night but he still refused to.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Daddy I'm scared." Corace squeaked.

Luffy looked at Law who then came over and held the boy's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of his small hand.

"Why?" Luffy asked surprised. Corace was usually brave and strong willed just like both parents but here he was, terrified. It worried Luffy a little bit more.

"I can hear... Noises... Noises I don't like. They hurt my ears." He whined, covering his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut tight before opening him to look at his dads.

The young boy was born with sensitive hearing that meant sometimes he had to pay the price of getting headaches whenever loud noises occurred. Luffy and Law looked at each other for a brief second before Law suggested something.

"Stay with him. I'll go down to the shop and see if I can find him something to block out the noise, even if it is slightly."

"Okay" Luffy nodded.

"And uhh.."

Law was just about to disappear out of sight but stopped when Luffy added to his sentence.

"Do you think you could grab me something to eat?" His eyes pleaded.

Law rolled his eyes and walked away to the shop that was stationed in the hospital's lobby.

When Law came back, Luffy and Corace were cuddled together with Luffy's hand's over the young boy's ears. They were both asleep and partially snoring.

A smile crept on the oldest adult's face as he removed Luffy's hands and replaced them with burgundy, fluffy ear muffs.

Law was starting to feel tired as well so he sat down on the sofa beside the bed, rested his chin on the arm and closed his eyes.

The well known sound of giggles and laugher woke Law up from his slumber but he daren't open his eyes. Back at home, giggles like this meant that something had been mischievously done and although he didn't smell fire or even feel unusually sticky, he still didn't want to know.

But still he needed to wake up since he couldn't ignore the fact that Corace was still in hospital. He cracked one eye open ever so slightly and was greeted with the sight of ham he brought from the shop last night plastered all over the their faces.

Law sighed heavily and closed the eye, frowning deeply before opening them both fully.

Corace heard his dad's sigh and twisted his head around, smiling widely.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Law facepalmed as Luffy tried hooking the meat from his face with his tongue.

"Eating the ham."

"Then eat it. I brought it for you both to eat, not wear." But Law only sighed.

He had more important matters to think about. For one Corace's drip was gone which meant that he must be feeling better.

"All the virus has been flushed out so while you were asleep they took us to go get his drip removed." Luffy answered Law's silent question.

"Oh, that's good." He gave Corace an assuring smile.

"Daddy, can we go home now?"

"Sure buddy, now that grumpy pants has woken up, I can go sign your discharge papers." Luffy ruffled the boy's hair and left the room but not before he got an earned scowl from said grumpy pants.

Corace plodded over to Law tugged on his t-shirt, signalling that he wanted to be picked up so Law obliged.

"Thank you for the fluffs, daddy." The young one giggled, tapping the earmuffs with his palms.

His scowl formed into a earnest smile at his son's gratitude.

"You're welcome." Law placed Corace back down.

"Now c'mon, grab your things. We're going home."


End file.
